Alex's 'Normal' life
by The means of procrastinating
Summary: After a mission gone horribly wrong Alex is back in the UK orphaned and crippled, with Ben and K unit doing all they can to help him adjust to life with prosthetic limbs how will he cope?
1. Alex Winters

**OK, something I have had for a while, a little doctored. Hope you ENJOY!**

* * *

Bethany Collins quietly entered the hospital room in the hope her patient may be awake. A blonde nameless teenager had been rushed into hospital a week ago with severe injuries and infections and had yet to wake, he slept fitfully, speaking in multiple languages leaving the nursing staff in the dark as to his nationality. She sighed resignedly when she saw he was still asleep.

"Come on. You need to wake up kiddo." She murmured calmingly. Shockingly there was a quiet response,

"Don't like hospitals." She wasn't sure if it was a drug induced sleep talk or conscious thought.

"Can you tell me your name?" Bethany asked gently before remembering he may not speak Spanish, her fears were unfounded as he soon haltingly replied.

"Alex. Alexander... Rider, no Winters," Alex had briefly forgotten his adoption, "British." He paused for breath fighting a wince, "Why am I in Spain?" He winced at the light so the nurse flicked them off and called for the doctor.

"We were hoping you could tell us that." The doctor announced entering the room impatiently.

"Sir, he's English." Bethany informed him.

"Ah, so English it is then." The doctor sighed annoyed.

"No. I am fluent in Spanish." Alex corrected surprising both the medical staff in the room, Bethany realised she should have guessed from the unhesitating Spanish seconds after waking.

"Very good. You can go." He dismissed the nurse. "Name?" He asked bluntly.

"You first." Alex shot back.

"I am Doctor Allan Luca, you are in Saint Marie hospital in Bilbao."

"Alex Winters, why can't I feel my legs?" Alex asked a deep sense of foreboding stirring in his gut.

"Well Mr Winters. What do you remember?" Luca asked.

"Just Alex. I remember,

_Pain, the building had exploded with Alice and Mark Winters inside, Alex was thrown back onto the ground from the shock wave winding him, there was a blinding pain in his legs, Marco, his contact, crouched beside him._

"_Alex, Alex stay with me. Come on you little smart arsed English school boy, stay with me now." The Spaniard begged._

"_Hurts." Alex gasped out._

"_I know. I know, but stay with me, no, no!" Alex's eyes closed. A branch crunched behind them both and a guard stepped out the trees, two shots were fired then both men dropped to the ground._

"Explosion, Marco was shot. Pain and fire." Alex sighed steeling himself. "They're gone aren't they." He whispered.

"Yes. Your injuries were so great your right leg had to be amputated just below the knee and your left just above your ankle. Do you want to talk about rehabilitation now or at a later date?" The doctor asked briskly.

"Leave me the booklets and I'll read through them." Alex compromised. "What are my other injuries?"

"Three broken ribs, superficial burns, severe concussion and three breaks in your legs, one right, two left. Other than that a few mild infections and cuts and bruises. You should be back to yourself in no time." Alex found himself wishing for the affectionate nurse to come back, this man was blunt and just plain rude. He left the room before Alex could flip out at him.

Gently Alex flipped back the covers of the bed and held back a sob. There was nothing where his feet should be, he gently fiddled with the bandages and hissed as his stumps gave out cries of pain, Alex flopped back on his pillows too late remembering the breaks in his ribs.

Alex felt tears building when he thought of his adoptive parents, Alice and Mark Winters were two SIS agents, one MI6 one ASIS. The family had lived in Holland with Alex receiving a personal tutor, he had been adopted by them after the Pleasures had died in a gas explosion in their home, Alex hadn't been home due to being thoroughly blackmailed by the CIA into doing a mission.

"Hello dear, I have more pain killers for you, lets get you sat up and comfortable." Nurse Bethany was back, she raised his bed and fluffed his pillows up pity coating her face when she saw him flinch away from her hands.

"Here you go." She held out a small cup full of multicoloured pills and a another cup of water, "Most of your liquids and nutrients have been intravenous but these pain killers work better taken orally. Don't drink too much at once." She handed them over and Alex obediently knocked back the pills, he hated taking drugs of any form but for now he'd do anything to make the throbbing in his legs go away.

"Now, Alex, I need to ask you some questions, Alex? _Alex_!" She pressed the button as her patient started wheezing,

"I can't breathe." He gasped out before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he grew motionless. She grabbed for his pulse and checked his breathing but as she was doing so they both stopped.

"SHIT!" Bethany dropped the bed and began chest compressions. "Neil! Get me adrenaline for severe anaphylactic shock." She shouted to the man who had just run into the room not stopping in her attempt to revive the young boy she knew nothing about.

"Here." Neil injected it into Alex's arm and eventually his heart restarted, it was slow and weak but definitely there. Both breathed out dual sighs of relief. "Come on, ICU for you young man."

"Neil wait." Bethany felt Alex's forehead and watched as shivers and tremors raced along his body his heart rate rising fast. "Fast heart rate, high temperature, shivers and tremors. He hasn't asked for anything to eat which is what most coma patients do when they wake so we can assume loss of appetite he wasn't breathing deeply because of his broken ribs. His lips, fingers they're turning blue." Bethany sighed.

"Jesus kid, you sure know how to keep us on our feet." Neil cursed as Bethany covered Alex in blankets they raced him down to ICU, he was taken straight to examination then the doctor reappeared.

"You were right, pneumonia. He's stable but due to complications he has developed a severe case of septicaemia. You say he's English?"

"Yes doc." Neil replied.

"Contact Great Ormond Street. He needs to be transferred." The doctor vanished back into the room.

* * *

Doctor William Daniels frowned as he sat on the bed causing his wife to kiss him lightly before clambering in next to him.

"What's up?" She asked gently, she hadn't seen him look like that since their son had been shot.

"A new patient for me, he was transferred from Spain six weeks ago due to complications out of medical neglect. I have filed a complaint to the hospital and it is apparently being dealt with. Its a young boy and all we know is that he is called Alex Winters and is British. I don't know his age but I would guess young, senior school age and he seems to have no family. He lost both his legs in an explosion and has numerous cuts and bruises, not to mention broken bones that had been poorly treated.

"He is in a coma and all I want is answers. He is a patchwork quilt of scars, most of them old. He has a bullet wound over his heart Lizzie. His _heart_. I can't bear to think of the therapy and trauma treatment he will have to go through when he wakes." William broke off and sighed.

"Think about it tomorrow, take each day as it comes, when he wakes you will find the best therapist for him. Now sleep." She pulled him down as he eventually complied.

* * *

"Hey, calm down, look I won't touch you!" The doctor held his hands up in the universal gesture of surrender, still the boy regarded him with large, fearful eyes, and he was as far away from the other man as he could get and still be on the bed. "I just thought you may like to be more comfortable. Can you sit up and I will arrange your pillows to better support you."

"I can do it." Alex whispered still not trusting the doctor.

"OK. Don't harm yourself you have just woken from a seven week coma, add that to the week you had in Spain that's two whole months without moving, take it slow. Water?" He put a small cup on the table letting his patient pick it up, in return he got a small nod.

"Thanks." Barely above a whisper.

"Can I ask some questions?" The doctor asked.

"Who are you?" Alex didn't answer the question.

"Sorry, I am forgetful at times. I am Doctor William Daniels, you are in GOSH in London." He seemed to brighten at this. "Are you from London?"

"Chelsea." Alex confirmed.

"Do you live with family?" At this an incomprehensible sorrow crossed his face and the boy turned away curling in on himself. "I'm leaving my phone in case there is anyone you want to call." Daniels left the room, Alex eyed the phone warily, then ignored it. Instead he tried to think about the situation he was in and read the therapy leaflets. Two day's of one sided conversation between Alex and Dr Williams and Simon his psychiatrist he picked up the phone. Quickly he dialled a number he knew by heart and waited as it rang.

"_Hello?_" As a familiar Liverpudlian accent answered the phone Alex felt what little resolve he had crumbling.

"Ben? It's Alex, can you come to GOSH, room 34 ward E? I really need to see you."

"_Everything OK Al? I'm coming, be there in ten. Why are you in GOSH? Are Alice and Mark with you?"_ There was no response. "_Al?"_ Ben was worried, Alex always kept everything together and hid behind his emotionless mask that only ever came off when he was around those he trusted and liked.

"Please." The one word had Ben nearly running, he had never heard Alex beg for anything, he was always an independent boy who knew nothing of family care, only of being left alone for weeks on end.

"_Stay on the line Alex, talk to me squirt. E 34. A minute at most._" Ben promised, Alex watched the door expectantly. "_I didn't think you were going to be in hospital for a while. You promised you would stay safe."_ Ben realised Alex wasn't going to reply so decided to talk to him and hopefully reassure him somewhat. Room 34 there it was, Ben entered and was shocked at the pale, thin boy who lay in the bed, where the outline of his feet should be was nothing and his arms were littered with small cuts.

"Alex?" Ben sat on the edge of the bed.

"Ben." And Alex was gone, Ben wrapped his arms around the worryingly small frame as the tears of grief and pain came and once started wouldn't stop.

When Dr Daniels reappeared he was shocked to see the boy who wouldn't have anyone touch him or talk or show emotion in the arms of another person. Both were lying against the headboard Alex's head resting on the elders chest fast asleep, the other man grinned at the doctor.

"Hey dad. Surprise." Ben Daniels grinned like a fiend as the doctor blinked repeatedly then opened his mouth. "Shhh." He pointed at Alex who had stirred slightly, Ben gently ran a hand through his hair and he calmed again. William regarded his son in a new light, astonished.

"How?" William whispered.

"I'll tell you later. If I'm allowed to." Ben replied smiling faintly. Then there was a quiet mumble in a language the doctor didn't recognise, Ben obviously did as he smirked and replied.

"I guessed right." Alex murmured now in English.

"What right young man?" William asked cautiously. Alex glanced at Ben who nodded encouragingly.

"Daniels. You don't look that much alike and he has an Liverpudlian accent, you sound like you're from Perth in Oz." Alex replied slightly louder.

"Ben's adopted, he was our first. Since him we have had four, three girls and a boy. At the moment we have a three year old little girl called Alyssa." William smiled fondly.

"You're lucky." Alex smiled sadly. "When were you adopted?"

"I was three. Don't remember my parents, but apparently it was bad." Ben shrugged, William blinked at his son, normally he didn't tell anyone, the first people he had told were K unit in the SAS and that was only to explain his actions when they had come across a severely abused child while on tour.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor fell back into medical mode easily.

"Fine." Alex lied.

"Alex. Come on, we have been over this." Ben groaned.

"He like you?" William grinned at his eldest son.

"No, he's much, much worse." Ben sighed.

"I'm going to have fun with you. For now, sleep." William ruffled his hair and winced at he still flinched away. "Sorry. I forgot." Watching the pain interact had made him forget his dislike of contact he found himself desperate to know how Ben had built up his trust in this seriously injured and independent child.

"Knock, knock." A head stuck his head around the door. "Ben!" Simon Alex's psychologist appeared grinning. He was a specialist in trauma.

"Simon!" Ben smiled and shook hands with him not moving from beside Alex.

"What are you doing here?" Simon asked confused,

"I know Al, you his psychologist as well?" Ben queried,

"Yeah, but you have got much further than I have with him. I can barely get a peep out of him. Yet here you are talking like old friends." Simon sighed.

"Can I have a minute then he's all your doc." Ben asked the pair who nodded and left the room.

"You trust him." Alex stated almost as a question.

"Yes, he had been my shrink for almost three years, since I joined the SAS. The guys have others but I didn't like them, Simon I can get along with. I don't see him regularly but it helps a lot." Ben replied encouragingly.

"I don't trust him." Alex whispered.

"I know, but give him a chance to earn that trust. He won't tell a soul." Ben promised, slowly Alex nodded, Ben ruffled his hair laughing at the disgruntled look he received in response. "Have fun." He grinned mischievously.

"Ben." The elder spy stopped and turned, "Thank you."

"Any time squirt." Ben smiled and left. "All yours doc."

"Can you tell me?" William asked as Simon entered the room.

"Later, I need to ask him first. Christ I haven't seen him that broken since Jack died." Ben slowly slid down the wall.

"If you need to talk you know where to find me, come to dinner tonight, Lizzie would love to see you again." He kissed the top of his sons head and left to continue on his rounds.

* * *

"Talk to me Ben." William asked that night, his son sighed thinking about Alex's past.

"Alex is a boy who was dealt a shit hand of cards in his life. He has been orphaned five times of which four of them have been in the past two years." Ben started, his mum gasped.

"His parents died when he was about three months so his uncle looked after him, when he died Alex was fourteen and then was looked after his American housekeeper, Jack, whom he loved like a sister, that is when I met him. The Jack died and he lived with me briefly until he was adopted by the Pleasures, a family he knew and had moved to the states, then when they died he was back with me and was adopted again by Mark and Alice. In the explosion that cost Alex his legs they both died." Ben ran a hand through his hair and took the plunge.

"His dad, uncle and Mark were MI6, Jack was CIA sent to keep an eye on John Riders only surviving child and Alice was ASIS. None of the deaths were accidental and Alex has spent the past two years being blackmailed and manipulated by almost every intelligence agency in the world. I know more about him than most as, you may have gathered, he is rather private.

"His lack of trust is well fuelled, the only people he trusted betrayed him horribly. His uncle claimed to be a banker and everyone will have him believe Ian trained him from birth to follow in his footsteps, whereas in actual fact Ian trained him to keep him alive and to retain the ability to stay away if he wanted or to survive in that world if he so chose to. Jack was an agent behind his back and was continuously feeding information about him to the CIA, information that they later used to manipulate him. His own government were arseholes to him and his godfather blew up his parents and sister.

"His other godfather was framed for the murder of his uncle but in fact was innocent, for that murder at least. His old boss shot his best friend to manipulate him into a mission and when he first came to BB he was grieving and confused, then we were utter bastards to him. I met him again after I had been seconded and was scared at how well he did what he did, he has been shot outside the HQ of MI6, a place he should be safe and his old friends an teachers believed him a druggie. He has been kidnapped and tortured, beaten and shot, threatened and manipulated and is not even 16." Ben put his head in his hands as his parents sat their in shock, both at what they had heard and the jumbled, disjointed flow of words that came out the sons, normally eloquent and flowing, mouth.

"Jesus." Lizzie cursed, both men in the room looked at her in surprise, she never cursed. "It's warranted." She defended her actions.

"How long until he can walk with prosthetics?" Ben asked worried.

"His legs are mostly healed so as soon as he can build up the strength to do so then he had have them fitted. Depends on his determination, he is severely malnourished due to the imprisonment prior to his accident but that is slowly improving and I hope he is opening up to Simon, Lewis, the physiotherapist, is working on him and is surprised as how determined he is." William replied. "I never expected that to be the answer to my question."

"That's why I needed his permission before I told you." Ben smiled grimly.

* * *

**Disjointed I know, but I had to get all the cards on the table.**

**Please review!**


	2. Alex Daniels

"So Alex-" Simon froze as he took in the empty room. His panic subsided as he saw the note in Alex's neat script saying they were at the pool. He wandered down to the therapy pool and saw his patient swimming laps with a vigour that surprised him. He spotted the physiotherapist sitting on the edge of the pool and wandered over.

"How long has he been at this?" He asked Lewis sitting beside the other man.

"Don't know, I saw the note as well. I stopped him briefly to alter his technique but he swims like a demon. At least an hour and he has hardly slowed, I want to know how long he has been doing this without our knowledge." Lewis replied amused as the antics of his youngest patient.

"Three weeks." A grinning Alex announced making both men jump, Lewis twisting around so fast he fell into the pool, pulling Simon with him.

"Can we do combined therapy, Si asks the questions then I task you with picking up a brick from the floor?" Lewis queried, "Or is that breaking patient shrink confidentiality?" He clambered out the pool ungracefully being put to shame by Alex who simply put his hands on the side and pushed his up while twisting to sit on the edge.

"Oh, I'm fine with it, I mean you both probably talk about me to each other anyway." Alex smirked, then looked at the shocked faces of both men, "What?"

"You- Your- But-" Neither seemed to be able to form sentences.

"Shirt Al," Ben announced waltzing in. "Damn have we been found out?" Ben asked throwing Alex a towel to cover his scars. "Dad was wondering what his favourite patient was doing in the pool when he supposedly can't swim. I told him to blame his favourite child."

"But Ben, Alice hasn't met me yet!" Alex shot back,

"Hey!" Ben exclaimed pushing Alex back into the pool but letting himself get pulled in after him causing a water fight to commence. Lewis looked at his most introverted, shy, self contained patient shriek and play with another human being when he was only just adjusting to letting people touch him.

"You get used to it." Simon chuckled.

"Benjamin, you are interfering with my shrink and poking prodding time!" Alex scolded hauling himself out the pool again.

"Did you just reduce my three year degree to poking and prodding?" Lewis gasped faking insult.

"Yes." Alex grinned.

"Are you the one to blame for the swimming?" The physiotherapist asked Ben.

"Yeah, sorry, but he is very persuasive when he want to be." Ben defended himself.

"No, it's good."

"And it means he has no phobia of water, a common side effect of water boarding." Simon added.

"Ah, you have Ben to thank for that. I did when I was just fifteen, it took six days straight swimming until I could doggy paddle." Alex left off the fact that after 6 days Wolf had grabbed him and jumped into the pool. He started floating in the pool bored. "So we starting?"

"How are you feeling today?" Simon asked ignoring the scars for now and liking the effect the swimming obviously had on the normally still quiet boy.

"Bored, excited for tomorrow. Going home." Alex rattled off having expected that question.

"Fetch." Lewis threw the cube into the deep end, Alex swan then dived to retrieve it. "Good."

"Why are you bored?" And the questions continued for nearly two hours when Simon went too far.

"Where did you get the scar over your heart?" He asked.

"Come on doc, it's obvious. I was hit by a ping pong ball." Alex grinned and Ben laughed,

"You're getting there." He commented, "Come on, you'll resemble a prune soon." Alex clambered over to his wheelchair and hoisted himself into it then wheeled himself to the changing room.

"Getting where?" Both men asked,

"Himself, cynical, sarcastic, no nonsense yet no straight answer attitude." Ben replied shrugging, "The Alex I know."

"Oh, so I can take those things of my diagnosis." Simon chuckled,

"Yes, if they're on there then its good."

"What about underselling himself? Being ridiculously modest, shockingly smart, witty, and damn you should hear some on the word association answers." Simon checked,

"Yeah, I've been trying to get him to stop that for years." Ben sighed, Alex appeared out the changing room fully dressed and looking slightly tired. "Come on squirt, dad wants to clear you for the last time. See you later." The two spies left heading up to the room Alex had begun to feel claustrophobic in.

"Alex, swimming? Already?" Dr Daniels was already in the room.

"Heh, yeah." Alex grinned, "So can I escape?"

"Yes, I have a question, where are you going to go?" William asked seriously. Alex frowned, he had realised a few weeks ago that he had no where to go, Simon had noticed his sudden depression but hadn't received a straight answer when he had commented.

"I have looked at assisted living places but." He shrugged, he hated admitting to needing help.

"I have an offer to make." William stated. "We wish to adopt you." He glanced at the faces of the two men this was new to. Both looked to be in varying states of shock.

"Why?" Alex asked sounding like a child.

"You are charming, witty, intelligent, cynical and amusing, you have obviously formed a bond with Ben, he signed the deal a few days ago when he said you were like a brother to him, we decided to make you brothers for real. Lizzie you have met in her visits and Alyssa I am sure you shall love. We want you Alex." The doctor leaned forwards and grasped Alex's hand, for once he didn't even flinch.

"Why? I'm nothing. Broken and used."

"No, you are not, you are a beautiful boy, and now _my_ beautiful boy. If you would like to be." William told him, the response was not what he had been accepting, Alex wrapped his arms around the doctors form and hugged him.

"Thank you." He gasped out,

"No problem kiddo. Now, you do realise that now you can't skimp out on your medicals."

"Aww, but dad!" Alex mock whined, William beamed,

"Only if you want me to be." William ruffled his hair then left the newly made brothers.

"Come here squirt." Ben gathered Alex into his arms laughing in delight. "We have a fitting to go to." He sat back in his wheelchair and the pair wandered over to the prosthetics unit.

"Ah, Mr Alex Winters isn't it." The doctor asked,

"Alex Daniels now." Alex grinned at Ben,

"That's your fourth surname right?" Ben teased.

"Over here, these are the ones you chose last time and have been measure to fit..."

An hour later Alex was standing, supporting himself on two bars, and attempting his first step in months, William appeared next to Ben beaming like a proud father as Alex succeeded.

"You have a surprising amount of muscle for someone who has spent weeks bed bound in and comas." The doctor commented, Alex shrugged as Ben chuckled. When Alex could taken ten steps without wobbling the doctor called it a day.

"Well done son." William beamed kissing the top of his head after the doctor had run through all the rules.

"See you next week." Alex wheeled himself out the room exhausted after all the exercise.

"Now, what is this I heard about you swimming for three weeks?" William asked smirking.

"I was bored, blame me." Alex announced.

"Don't worry, I am. After all Ben did say to blame the favourite child." William laughed as Alex smirked at Ben's exclamation of indignation, this cased the doctor to frown, "I'll get laugh out of you one day." He promised ruffling Alex's hair grinning when he dodged the hand. "Now, come on. We are taking you out for dinner, you get to meet Alice. If you want you can walk somewhere but the chair is coming too." They reached the room and saw two females there.

"Alex!" Lizzie smiled at her new son and hugged him. "Lyss this is Alex, your new brother." A small girl slid off the bed, she had bright red curly hair and bright green eyes that were full of mischief but shy at the same time.

"Hello." She whispered.

"Hey. You can't be the three year old I was told about, you look much older." Alex grinned warmly at her as she beamed at him and giggled.

"I am. I am three and four months." She announced proudly.

"No!" Alex exclaimed mock surprised.

"Why are you in that funny chair?" She asked in a honesty that only small children can achieve. The rest of the Daniels family stiffened as Alex simply picked her up and sat her on his lap.

"So I can do this." He replied and wheeled them down the corridor at a fast speed making Alyssa laugh as they went.

"Alex." Lizzie scolded.

"Sorry." Alex mumbled,

"Speak clearly." She scolded, a small half smile graced Alex face, yet it was tinged with sadness, he hadn't had anyone scold him for years. Ian had been the last one to do that.

"Sorry." Alex repeated, "Come on, want a lift?" He asked Alyssa who nodded eagerly and they raced off.

"We did the right thing." Lizzie commented smiling at their antics.

"Agreed." William confirmed wrapping an arm around her waist before heading to lunch.

* * *

"And this is your room." William held open the door the the new bedroom on the second floor. "I'm sorry about the stairs but Luke claimed the downstairs room when he had a bust up knee and you said you didn't mind." He trailed off before sitting on the edge of the bed as Alex explored the room on wobbly legs.

"It's fine, I have legs now anyway." Alex flashed his new dad an amused grin. "I thought you lived in Liverpool."

"We did when Ben was young, we moved down here after he finished college for work. He just kept the accent." The older man chuckled lightly.

"Dad, dinners ready." Ben appeared in the doorway.

"Ah, Lizzie's infamous cooking, we must not let her wait." William stood and left the brothers to talk briefly.

"So?" Ben sounded tentative.

"It's brilliant, have to get used to have a functional family... But I can deal." Alex finally smiled fully, not a smirk, not a sarcastic smile, a full, happy smile one Ben hadn't seen since Alex was put in hospital.

"You know dads determined to make you laugh." Ben added conversationally as they went down the stairs, Ben careful to keep an eye on Alex but not help him.

"You have three options for schooling Alex." Lizzie announced, "The beginning of the year is next week so we can easily enrol you in any of them. The first choice is Brooklands, your previous school."

"No." Alex blurted, he could already see the looks and imagine the nicknames.

"OK, then there is the new school that is specially designed for wheelchairs in case you feel tired and unable to use your legs, and the local school Lyss is attending this year, they have an attached nursery." Liz continued, Alex thought about his options then decided.

"The third. The local school please." Alex replied eventually.

"YAY! You'll be with me!" Alyssa exclaimed climbing onto his lap.

"Yes, you can introduce me to any friends you make if you want." Alex told her with an amused grin that only widened as her eyes went wide and she gasped.

"Really!" She whispered shocked.

"Yeah, I'd love to meet them. Now, did your mum say something about ice cream?" Alex asked easily distracting her.

"She's your mum too." Lyss pouted.

"I know, I just have to adjust to that fact, I haven't had one in so long."

"How long?" Childish curiosity got the better of her.

"Just over 15 years." Her eyes got wider,

"That's... That's..." She tried counting on her fingers, "Older than me!" She finally gave up.

"We can go shopping for your uniform tomorrow." Lizzie smiled at him,

"I have some old shirts and trousers and maybe the odd jumper that may do left over from Brooklands." Alex replied.

"No, they'll be too small now. New clothes for a new start." William smiled at him chuckling. "Now wash and bed. Oh Alex." The teen turned back, "You can contact any friends you have, they'll be more than welcome." Alex nodded gratefully.

"Thanks." He then carefully climbed the stairs before clambering into the bath. When he emerged half an hour later Ben was sitting on his bed.

"I'm meeting with K unit next week, you can meet them, or I can tell them, or you can tell them but they need to know." He said quietly.

"I know, I'll tell you when I've worked things out, I'll call Tom tonight, he needs to know as well." Alex ran a hand through his hair exhaustion pulling at him.

"Come here." Ben pulled his to the bed and sat him down. "Go to sleep. I'll be round after you have gone shopping, I can bring Tom if you want, he is at your house still."

"Ah god, I have to sort that as well. Tell K unit they can stay there next week, saves them all squashing into Wolfs and kicking out the lodgers or paying for a hotel." Alex sighed thinking of all the tasks he would have to do now he was disabled.

"Hey, you'll manage." Ben hugged the teen then ruffled his hair. "Call Tom tomorrow, sleep well squirt."

William silently stuck his head around his new sons door smiling fondly, he looked so innocent when he slept it was hard to believe he had been so mistreated, as he watched a flinch crossed his face, then he started tossing and turning, William slipped in the door and crouched by the edge of the bed, thinking back to what he had seen Ben do when nightmares had occurred he gently ran a hand through his hair jumping back in surprise when Alex shot upright in bed shaking, William sat next to him and simply wrapped his arms around his son. Calming him.

"Sorry." Alex chocked out a few minutes later.

"No, no not your fault, don't ever be sorry." Eventually the blonde teen dropped back to sleep, William leant down and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well." He whispered afraid of waking the light sleeper. Instead Alex seemed to curl closer to the warm body showing his love, gently William extracted his wrist from Alex's grasp and slipped out the room.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! Please review! **


End file.
